Usuario Blog:Nico Glielmi/AZ: Una Historia Argentina Capítulo 19: Las Ruinas de República Dominicana
Hola amigos, hola amigas bienvenidos a una nueva parte de AZ, otra vez, dejandolos varios meses esperando les traemos la 3ra y ante última parte del capítulo compartido por mi y Al. no falta mucho apra el final e intentaremos que no pase mucho tiempo hasta este. Esperamos que este capítulo los ahga detenerse y decir "La... puta... madre. " Sin más preambulos, acá va: No Todos Volveremos Me encontraba junto a los Dominicanos observando el gran refugio. -Bien, asesinaremos sigilosamente a los guardias en las torres y luego desataremos el infierno dentro.-Dijo Van, el cual había empezado a caminar hacía las rejas, no podía esperar a volver a tener a su esposa y a sus “cariñosas” amigas. Al lo tomó por el hombro. -El Innombrable espera que lleguemos de forma sigilosa. Por eso, buscaremos algo grande, destruiremos sus cercas y mataremos a todos los que podamos. -Nos dividiremos en dos grupos de búsqueda.-Agregué yo al plan de Alfredo.-Me pareció ver un autobús en los alrededores.-Alfredo me palmeo el hombro derecho. -Van, préstale uno de tus protectores, en la mano amputada.-Van asintió y desabrocho algo de su brazo izquierdo, era una especie de cilindro mecánico, me protegería desde la muñeca codo. Van me hizo arremangarme mi camisa negra manga larga y me colocó el artefacto. -Nicolás, con esto los caminantes no podrán morder tu brazo. Sigues siendo vulnerable en el hombro el cuello, el otro brazo, ya sabes. Pero ahora estarás mejor.-Asentí y le hice una indicación con el pulgar de que estaba todo bien. Tras unos 15 minutos de búsqueda dimos con el colectivo, ahora Dave destruirá una torre con el RPG y para cuando todos volteen a mirarla, Al destruirá las rejas, y Van y yo bajaremos del colectivo para empezar el tiroteo, Dave nos cubriría con un rifle desde lejos hasta que estemos relativamente seguros, ahí vendría con nosotros y entre los 4 iríamos a por el innombrable. Alfredo y Van me dieron la descripción de los capturados, eran 4 mujeres. Dave retrocedió portando el RPG y subí al colectivo, no me senté en uno de los asientos, me mantuve en el suelo igual que Van, Alfredo acelero. Dos estruendos sonaron al mismo tiempo, una de las torres había sido destruida y una bala había atravesado el parabrisas del colectivo, acto seguido, Alfredo destruyó las rejas, Van y yo nos levantamos y empezamos a disparar a los lados. Era increíble la facilidad con la que jalaba el gatillo mientras apuntaba a la cabeza solo por la buena acción de no permitirles volver como caminantes. Esa mirada fría con la que miro a mis víctimas, esa velocidad con la que me cubro y devuelvo los disparos… Ya nada será como antes, no… no volveré a ser el mismo ni aunque tuviese la oportunidad. Al bajo rápidamente portando tu machete y su Beretta, colgué el arma que Alfredo me había prestado y tome una AK-47 que estaba en el suelo, tome algunos cargadores y vi a Dave llegar. Muchos caminantes estaban invadiendo el lugar. Todos recargamos, sentí que movía los dedos de mi mano amputada, pero sabia que no estaban allí, era extraño. -Pálido, seguime. Alfredo Dave, cúbranse con aquellos tachos y esa pared.-Van me siguió y nos pusimos detrás del bus, los caminantes se nos acercaron lentamente y los asesina con la culata del AK. Acto seguido, la luz de la luna desapareció. Alce la mirada para ver que había ocurrido y lentamente lo note… en el techo habían unas 70 personas mirándonos con arcos en las manos. -ENTRA GLIELMI, ENTRA!-Van me apresuro a entrar al colectivo y así lo hice, el se retraso para esperar a que yo suba, escuche un grito de dolor y vi a Van en el suelo, lo tome y alce mi brazo con protector, sentí una flecha impactarlo pero no atravesarlo, entre al colectivo y después de unos segundo todo paro. Acto seguido, Alfredo entro violentamente al colectivo y lo aceleró todos saltamos antes de estrellarnos. Al atravesar la puerta, hubo una explosión y se derrumbó parte del techo. Todos entramos rápidamente, habían varios pasillos confusos. -Iremos a la derecha hasta el fondo.-Dijo Alfredo rápidamente doblando por un pasillo.-Si no las encontramos, volvemos por nuestros pasos a la izquierda. Haremos una… -Formación-Acabe yo, el sujeto tenía un pensamiento parecido al mío.-Haremos un Circulo de 3, al medio iras tú Alfredo, disparale a lo que se mueva, nosotros llevaremos un arma blanca y una pistola para ahorrar balas. -Piensas como yo. No es la primera vez que uso esa formación, la use en La Vega cuando conocí a Ivan. -No somos tan diferentes después de todo.-Avanzamos por el estrecho pasillo sin problemas, faltaban unos 15 metros para llegar al fin del mismo, cuando Dave grito de horror, se escuchaban pasos detrás nuestro, pasos torpes y algunos gruñidos, los caminantes había penetrado en el refugio del innombrable. -Corran.-Dijo rápidamente y de una forma muy… despreocupada, Van. Todos empazamos a correr disparando hacía atrás. Llegamos antes una puerta de metal, la pateé aprovechando el envión de la corrida, pero caí al suelo, Dave me ayudo a levantarme y van lo golpeó con un extraño objeto al que llamaba Causa-hemorragias, lo hizo unas 3 o 4 veces, pero no surgió efecto. -Vamos, a la izquierda, a la izquierda!-Grito Dave, a la vez que disparaba 3 balas contra los caminantes, Alfredo iba atrás de Van, mientras que Dave y yo íbamos a la par, disparando hacía atrás, tirando golpes. Alfredo y Van nos habían dejado un buen trecho de distancia e intentaban abrir una puerta.-AGH!-Dijo Dave a la vez que lo veía desplomarse. Sin quererlo, mis piernas dieron 2 pasos largos, pero me pare en seco resbalando en el mugriento piso, llegue junto a Dave justo a tiempo para usar mi mano con protector para reventarle la cabeza a uno de los cadáveres andantes contra la pared, salvando a Dave. Lo tome por la mano izquierda.-Me torcí el tobillo. -No importa, vamos.-Dije a la vez que lo llevaba rápidamente hacía la puerta, era el puto corredor de la muerte, cuando llegamos, Van abrió la puerta y todos entramos rápidamente. Cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro. Sentimos como los cuerpos golpeaban la puerta y todos dimos un suspiro de alivio, pero esto no acababa, nunca acabaría, siempre, siempre estás en peligro de una muerte inminente, una chimenea de la fábrica clandestina empezó a caer sobre nosotros, arroje a Dave hacía la derecha, meintras que vi a Van tomando a Alfredo por el cuello de su remera y tirándolo hacía atrás, ambos intercambiamos una mierda y me fui al lado de Dave. Y así, en solo 1 segundo, todo se iba a la mierda, de nuevo, Dave y yo separados del grupo, tosiendo por el polvo y cansados detrás de un coche. Cuando todo dejo de vibrar bajo mis pies me acerque a la chimenea caída.-Estan todos bien? AL, VAN!-Nadie respondió, pero algo me tiro hacía atrás, amague a sacar mi filosa arma, pero Dave me hizo mirar por las ventanas y vimos a 10 hombres allí. Todos armados hasta los dientes con una mirada inexpresiva. Cuando uno de los que allí estaban dirigió su mirada hacía mí y me miro con una mezcla entre pena y odio… por fin comprendí, por primera vez me di cuenta, que no todos volveríamos a Argentina, o por lo menos, a la estación. (Alfredo) Estaba solo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan solo. Incluso cuando me mude a la universidad, o cuando mi novia, la que creí que me acompañaría toda la vida me dejo, nunca había sentido algo tan así. Julián muerto y Héctor entregándose a ser despedazados por dientes, garras y balas. Héctor, mi mentor, o mi padre, o casi mi padre había corrido hacía un muchacho de rostro duro, con el pelo corto y castaño y la piel casi morena. Hector le disparó a un mercenario detrás de Jimmy y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras para seguir luchando espalda con espalda. Los caminantes estaban llegando. Su olor y sus rugidos opacaban a las balas, pero de todas formas, uno se acostumbraba. Todos se acercaban a los cuerpos inertes de mercenarios, pero uno en particular se acercó a Julián. El hombre que había salvado vidas usando un martillo y una llave francesa, que lucho y que combatió por sus amigos y compañeros. No dejaría que esto le sucediera, si estaba muerto, bueno, que lo este, pero no dejaría que unos monstruos lo devoren las entrañas. Saque mi Glock 17 y disparé contra los caminantes, ya estaba casi sin balas en la BREN. El zombie se arrojó contra Julián, directo a su garganta, pero 2 disparos en la cabeza lo hicieron caer.Corrí hacía Julián y baje a otros caminantes, cargue al hombre en mi hombro. Eso era un latido? No pude pensar mucho, un disparo particularmente fuerte se oyó. Volteé a mirar, Héctor parecía caer en cámara lenta, disparando su FAL, a pesar del orificio que emanaba sangre de su cabeza. El cuerpo de Héctor cayó al suelo, con una mirada de pena en el rostro. Y entonces… PUM Todo se desmorono para mi, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, mi cabeza a punto de estallar, mis ojos se inyectaron en sangre, se humedecieron y di un grito. Corrí con mi Glock 17 y la Beretta hasta donde se encontraba Jimmy, ambos acabamos con los mercenarios, Los últimos 2 fueron asesinados por la misma última bala de una de las pistolas que empuñaba. Miro al cielo y yo caí, a un lado del cuerpo de Héctor. Jimmy me miro con una mirada fría y moribunda, parecía a punto de desplomarse. -Fue un gran hombre.-Dijo y se desplomo en el suelo, como un trapo, sin vida… Todos corrieron hacía él. Pero solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Héctor, aún tenía los ojos abiertos, con una mirada perdida, pero el ya no estaba ahí, él no lo estaba… -Señor. Lamento su perdida, era su padre?-Mire hacia arriba, y note pena en su rostro, miro mis ojos vidriosos y rojos por las lágrimas. Era una linda adolescente, con una piel blanca algo sucia y con algunas heridas menores, iguales que su ropa, desgastada y sucia. -Era como un padre. No sé si sabes lo que me pasa, pero gracias por estar aquí. -Mi madre fue asesinada de un balazo por lo que es una de las cosas mas seguras jamas creadas, nos traicionaron, no les importa matar a sobrevivientes, cuando deberían ayudar. SI alguien escapa de su zona segura, lo persiguen hasta matarlo. -No estás hablando de la C.E.R.G no? -Sí.- Estaba por responderle, pero un grito de horror rompió el silencio. Mire a un costado, Julián había gritado. No estaba muerto? El hombre era rodeado por al menos unos 20 errantes. Él se paró y saco su llave francesa amago a sacar su martillo con la siniestra, pero hizo u gesto de dolor, tenía su camiseta verde manchada de sangre que emanaba del bicep izquierdo. Dos sujetos hablaron detrás de mí. -Ivan, Tenemos que ayudarlo!-Ambos hombres fueron en ayuda de Julián. Acabaron con los caminantes, y Julián se desplomo en el suelo del cansancio. Ivan y Carlos lo cargaron y todo entramos a la estación, yo me quede solo, poco a poco, con el cadáver de Héctor y Jimmy. Las lágrimas brotaban con una facilidad que ni yo podía comprender. Acto seguido, se escuchó un disparó detrás de mí, volteé rápidamente y allí se encontraba un hombre adulto, bastante anciano con su arma apuntando en la cabeza de Jimmy. El se acercó y miró el cadáver de Héctor. -Siento lo ocurrido. Mi más sentido pésame. -Lo mismo para usted, y su grupo. -Soy Deimos. Vos sos el tocayo de Alfredo, todos te conocen por eso, además tienen un gran parecido físico. No respondas-Agregó al ver que estaba por decirle que no era cierto.-Enterremos a estos héroes. (Nico) Estabamos detrás de un gran pedazo de pared, disparaba La AK-47 contra todo lo que se movía.Dave portaba una MG36, disparaba sin miedo y con la mirada perdida. -Tenemos que movernos. Si nos quedamos acá estaremos muertos. -Sí. Tienes razón, hay que rodear la zona y darle nuestro apoyo a Van y Alfredo. -Cubrime, voy a intentar llegar a aquella puerta-dijo y señalo con la cabeza la puerta un poco destruida por la cual entraban todos los soldados el innombrable-una vez allí ven y acabaremos con los que están entrando yo te cubriré.-Dave salió corriendo meintras yo disparaba a todos los hombres que se le acercaban. Bala tras bala, latido tras latido… muerte tras muerte. Pero en medio de toda esta catástrofe, una música sonaba… se escuchaban partes de la canción. La reconocí y la segui -The whole world sitting on a ticking bomb, the whole world sitting on a ticking bomb, so keep you calm carry on, the whole Word sitting on a ticking bomb….. And it’s about to explode.-Entonces Dave asesinó a uno de los hombres del Innombrable y llego a una puerta, ví como un laser le apuntaba en la cabeza. Dave volteó. Se oyó un disparo. -Dave, cubrime!-Le grite a la vez que corría hacía la puerta y se escuchaba un golpe asqueroso, como de huesos siendo triturados por dientes. Volteé y vi como el francotirador que yo había asesinado estaba en el suelo, su cabeza se había reventado y su cuerpo parecía un trapo sucio, los caminantes no tardarían en devorar su cuerpo inerte. Llegue a la puerta y Dave la abrió, ambos entramos y la cerre a la pequeña y destruida puerta de chapa. Acto seguido una balacera empezó a atravesar la pared.-AL PISO DALE!-Dije a la vez que tomaba por la espalda y lo empujaba hacía abajo, ambos estábamos en el suelo. Cuando las balas cesaron el y yo miramos alrededor, estábamos en un estacionamiento y habían unos cuantos coches, nos cubrimos detrás de uno. -Cuantas balas te quedan?-Pregunto Dave. -13 en el cargador y 2 en la pistola. -Tenes recargas? -2 para el AK y 4 para la pistola. Y tú? -Tengo 20 en el cargador y 11 en la pistola. Tengo 3 cargadores para cada uno.-Empece a recargar mis armas y recordé algo. -Van te dio un comunicador. Lo tienes?-Dave abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si acabase de acordarse. -Intentare contactarlos.- Dave empezó a buscarlo entre sus múltiples bolsillos.-Seguro se me cayó en el derrumbe. -Mierda, ahora como sabremos si siguen vivos? -No lo se… solo hay que tener fe. -La última vez que tuve fe, le dispararon a mi hermana, ella es lo único que me ata a este mundo. -Si no tienes fe, porque viniste con nosotros en busca de las mujeres. -Porque se que están vivas. El Innombrable los atrajo, sabe que algunos vendrían entre ellos los puntos más importantes del grupo, aunque seguro supuso que Smith e Ivan vinieran... Si encontramos a las chicas… y no están Van y Alfredo, que haremos con ellos? -Estarán por su cuenta. -No los abandonaré. -Por qué? -Porque ellos no me abandonaron a mi.-El militar estuvo a punto de responderme, pero escuchamos una ruido muy potente de un motor, como el de un camión. Acto seguido, nos encontramos de frente con una camioneta blindada, estaba siendo escoltada por 20 hombres completamente armados. Y en la parte de arriba de la camioneta había un arma gigante, no sabía el modelo pero.. -Es una puta Browning M2.-Dijo a la vez que se escondía detrás del auto. Mire a través de las ventanas y logre ver que todos esos hombres tenían unas extrañas mascaras peculiares. Supongo que eran Mercenarios, o el grupo mas fuerte de la fabrica.-Bien Pirata. Disparos precisos, no derrochemos balas, que todos los balazos sean mortales. -Dave… no te conozco, pero eres un gran hombre y ha sido un honor combatir a tu lado. Y si perecemos aquí y ahora lo hare feliz por morir al lado de un soldado.-Dave se quedo sorprendido unos segundos y finalmente respondió. -Sera un honor morir al lado de un guerrero.-Sonreí y golpe las ventanas del coche -Si nos disparan no nos cortaremos.-Cuando ambas ventanas sucumbieron, empezó la masacre. La Browning nos disparaba a mas no poder, las ruedas estallaron y Dave y yo simplemente no podíamos movernos sin esperar una muerte segura.- Dave, tienes granadas? -Me quedan 4 de humo. -Bien, tira 3 na aquí y las otras hacía la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, yo tirare la explosiva y los confundiré, los rodeamos y los matamos, dejemos a uno vivo, tengo un plan.-Acto seguido, portnado mi AK-47 corrí hacia la derecha y dispare a todos los que se movían hasta que logre ver al hombre de la ametralladora, la mitad de su máscara roja diabólica estaba destruida, y su cuerpo estaba tirado medio quemado, mi granada lo había asesinado. Seguí disparando y oí a uno gritar. -Mataron a Luciano!-Otros diez hombres con mascaras surgieron de la nada y empezaron a alejarse de nosotros. -Dave! No permitas que escapen!- Dave corrió portando su súper arma que me daba realmente miedo y empezó a cazarlos, uno por uno, aunque algunos le devolvían el fuego ocultos. Un muchacho de unos 25 años corría de la batalla alejándose, le dispare con mi pistola en la pierna y el muchacho cayó intento levantarse, pero fui más rápido y lo agarre de los pelos y le tire la cabeza hacía atrás, lo pateé en las costillas y procedí a desarmarlo. Lo pateé de nuevo y le arranque la máscara que tenía, tenía los ojos verdes, eran realmente llamativos, su cara tenía gotas de sudor y manchas de mugre. Su pelo estaba despeinado y era de un color castaño claro, mientras que su piel era común.-A ver… quiero respuestas rápidas y precisas, o este puñal se va a clavar lentamente en tu corazón flaco.-Él asintió.-Bien.. como te llamas? -Jonathan Hérnandez. -Donde están los prisioneros? -No puedo decirlo.. solo matame ya.-Enterré mi puñal un poco en su pecho hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre broto de él. Estaba por gritarle, pero se oyó una gran explosión, volteé a ver y allí estaba una torre estallando gracias a que Dave había tomado la ametralladora del blindado y la había destruido. Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, volví mi cabeza adolorida y vi a Jonathan levantándose, lo pateé en el estómago y le di un golpe en la espalda y con furia le enterré mi puñal en la tierra, entre medio de sus dedos. -Mira… me pareces una gran persona, intentaste escapar y no fue por nuestro ejército de cuatro, fue porque tuviste la oportunidad. Podemos conseguir algo, podes vivir con menos miedo solo debes llevarme con las chicas y puedes ganarte un lugar. -Demonios… bien. Te llevare con ellos, ponte una máscara y dame la mía. Si muero quiero hacerlo con la máscara y tú debes ocultarte.- Lo miré con desconfianza y le entregue su arma, la cual era una Smith & Wesson M&P. -Un solo movimiento falso, una sola muestra de traición, un solo rasgo de amotinamiento y vas a desear haber muerto cuando todo comenzó.- Llegue a la camioneta y vi a Dave cara a cara con Van, Van tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. -CASI ME ASESINAN! -Lo siento Van, no sabía que tu estabas en la torre!-Le respondió un tanto asustado Dave, Van lo miro unos degundos y lo golpeó en el rostro. -Lo siento… no sabía que tú estabas en el camino de mi mano. -Jodete palido.-Eso casi me saca una sonrisa, pero no era momento para reir, debía encontrar a las mujeres, buscar a Alfredo y escapar. -Hey Van! Donde esta Alfredo?-Van me miró y apunto a Jonathan con su arma directo a la cabeza. -Quien es este estúpi… MIERDA! ES UNO DE LOS PUTOS GUERREROS DE ELITE!-Van Estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo. -Me llevara con las chicas. Debes prometerme que te quedaras en esta zona con Dave, pase lo que pase así luego podemos escapar. Ahora dime… donde mierda esta Alfredo? -No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si sobrevivió, debimos separarnos… mierda, no lo sé.- Asentí con pesadez y volteé.-Hey! Espera.- Volví la cabeza y vi como Van me tendía su arma.-La necesitaras… es de gran ayuda, la llamo Causa Hemorragias. -Siempre quise usar esta mierda.-Dije a la vez que le tenía mi puñal a Dave.-Haz buen uso del mismo. Y Van… mantente vivo. -Tú también. -Lo haré.- empuñando el Causa Hemorragia en mi mano buena y con la mente lista para engancharlo en mi espalda y sacar rápidamente la M16 que había tomado junto a varios cartuchos, corrí siguiendo a Jonathan. Miré hacía atrás y ya no logre distinguir a Dave y Van. No quería preocuparme… Jonathan se detuvo en seco en una puerta de metal que no estaba tan destruida como era de esperarse. Me miró y comprendí lo que él quería hacer, aunque desconfíe, deje que lo haga, así que abrí la puerta y el muchacho entró por la puerta empuñando su arma, era un pasillo angosto y oscuro. -Están en el corazón de la fábrica, la forma más rápida de llegar sin toparnos con muchos guardias es por aquí.-Nos adentramos rápidamente por el lugar. Llegamos a un cruce, me paré en seco y Jonathan me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me corrió hacia la derecha. Hicimos unos 10 metros y doblamos hacía la izquierda. Nos paramos en seco, al menos unos 30 caminantes se encontraban en el pasillo devorando algo. -Tiene que haber otro camino. -Se derrumbó y nos tomara media ahora cruzarlo.-Dijo Jonathan. Miró mi ropa, tenía un jean negro desgastado y una remera manga larga de color verde arremangada.-Sangre.-Dijo y miró el cuerpo de un caminante muerto… bueno, dos veces muerto. Lo tomó por los brazos y doblo la esquina para perder a los caminantes de vista. Miro el causa hemorragias, y me lo arrebato de la mano, lo enterró en su estómago y le saco las tripas, era algo que olía peor que una casa de mierda, era no solo asqueroso, también traumante. Jonathan me devolvió el arma y note que su metal era titanio, el cual no se conseguía en la Isla. -Bueno, y eso como por qué?-Miro y metió la mano derecha dentro del vientre entrecerrando los ojos y apuntando la nariz hacía otro lado. Vi como su bicep se tensó y saco un pedazo de algo, era, enserio y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, asqueroso, me daban ganas de vomitar, aunque tampoco tenía mucho en el estómago como para largar. -Cuando todo comenzó, con mi novia notamos que nos atacaban a nosotros y no lo hacían entre ellos. No sabíamos que significaba, o que hacer pero allí estaba la respuesta, ahí había ALGO que hacer. Entonces, lograron entrar, tome este mismo machete.-Señaló un largo cuchillo que colgaba de la parte trasera del pantalón.- Acabe con… no se, 5? 10? Su sangre había manchado mi cara, mi ropa, mis tenis.-Entonces intenté trabar la puerta con mi propio peso, le dije que empezará a juntar las cosas que nos largábamos y mientras lo hacía, la tomaron a través de una de las ventanas, tomaron su pelo y arrancaron la mitad de su rostro. Entonces…-Comenzó a mancharse con esa sustancia asquerosa.-Salí afuera y camine entre ellos. Fui parte de ellos durante un par de días. Fui un errante, un muerto viviente y no me atacaron, era el olor a mierda que largaba la sangre que me cubría, solo debes caminar lento, y no hacer movimientos bruscos, pensaran… si es que lo hacen que eres uno de ellos. -Mierda… puedo asegurarte que he hecho miles de cosas. Incluso las que nunca creí que haría. Pero cubrirme de tripas que huelen a bosta es, al menos, de la que intentaba zafar. Si nos morfan… si morimos, por Dios, si es que existe, juró que te voy a matar. –Con un asco que ni yo creía, tome lo que parecía ser el intestino delgado y lo enrolle en mi remera, me unte su sangre podrida y coagulada en el jean. Jonathan me ayudo a pasar un poco de sangre por mi espalda. Y yo a él. Enfundamos nuestras armas de fuego y tome con fuerza el Causa-Hemorragias, mientras que Jonathan tomaba el mango del machete. Le hice un gesto con el muñón indicándole que espere que iría primero. Doble la esquina y me encontré de frente con un caminante, era una mujer, en el pasado había sido una mujer muy hermosa, pero ahora no era un pedazo de carne andante. Acercó su boca a mi cuello y no hizo nada. En circunstancias normales me hubiese arrancado la mitad del cuello, pero se limitó a seguir caminando evitándome. Jonathan le atravesó el machete en la cabeza y ambos caminamos por el pasillo. Estábamos yendo hacia lo que me parecía una muerte segura. Pero, no me importaba, yo estaba haciendo por Alfredo y los suyos lo que muchas veces Alejandro hizo por mí, lo que Julián, Félix, lo que todos hacían por mí, muchas veces había infiltrado la guarida de los indios, ya sea para buscar a un pequeño ángel cuya sonrisa hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido o para buscar a una damisela en apuros. Yo, al igual que Alfredo y su grupo me aferraba a una esperanza, la esperanza que 4 chicas sobrevivan en un pequeño cuarto, en una fábrica que se derrumba y se llena de caminantes y asesinos. Bueno, no es que tengamos el mejor plan que exista pero… aquí estoy cubierto de tripas, con la posibilidad de que un dominicano me decapite con un machete y unos errantes se coman mi cuerpo. Caminaba a través de la horda, el pisto era pegajoso, la sangre viscosa y asquerosa tal y como la recordaba, las paredes manchadas, con balas e indicios de uñas rasgándolas. Durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas avanzamos por ese estrecho pasillo, el corazón daba bombazos cada vez más fuertes, el estómago me reclamaba comida para expulsar, el sudor corría por mi rostro, pero no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, así que las pequeñas gotas entraban en mis ojos, o a mi boca. Entonces, casi llegando al final del pasillo, Jonathan acabo a dos caminantes con su machete, entonces se le abalanzaron. Respiré fuerte y con el Causa-Hemorragias corrí a ayudarlo. Era algo parecido a un sable, y su metal era el titanio. Con la curiosa arma, atravesé el cráneo de uno de los caminantes como una aguja en un algodón. Seguí acabando con los caminantes, incluso a uno le corte la cabeza en dos. Después de unos jodidos minutos con ellos, Jonathan mato al último.-Pense que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos. -Sí, o asesinarlos cuando estábamos rodeados, no me gusta que estén caminando, solo causan muerte. Dale, seguime que falta poco.-Doblamos otra vez hacía la dereche e hicimos unos sesenta metros hasta que nos encontramos con una puerta. Entonces, saque el arma que Al me había prestado, la recargue y asentí con la cabeza. Jonathan tenía mi M16. -Mira… llegue demasiado lejos para morir ahora, y si esta es una puta trampa… Sabes, déjalo. A pesar de todo me caíste bien. –El me miró estupefacto, entonces pateó la puerta y entro apuntando el arma, yo lo seguí, me encontraba ante una gran galería, a unos 15 metros había una pequeña habitación. En el lugar había varios cuerpos en el suelo. No había gente. -Deberían estar en aquella habitación, pero al parecer escaparon. -No importa.-Dije bajando el arma.-Vamos a ver la habitación.-Caminamos hacía la habitación sin ventanas y con una puerta de madera con el cerrojo roto, al entrar, me encontré con una sala descolorida y con las paredes algo quemadas y agrietadas. Miré la sala, habían dos cuerpos tirados allí y por un segundo se me paró el corazón, pensé que eran los cuerpos de las chicas, pero eran dos hombres, uno tenía el ojo reventado, mientras que el otro tenía la cabeza destrozada, me acerque al cuerpo sin su ojo y le revente la cabeza de una patada. Jonathan me miraba de una manera extraña.-No es la mordida, lo sabes no? -Si, solo que… a él lo conocía. -Estaba muerto. Iba a volver, y no iba a pensar en vos, iba a desgarrarte la carne de los huesos, quizá ni siquiera acabe con tu cuerpo, solo coma un poco las tripas, me mire a mí y me siga dejando tu cuerpo casi intacto. No saben aprovechar nada. Son máquinas de matar.-Entonces me oí a mí mismo Me mire a mí y me siga dejando tu cuerpo casi intacto Eso no es lo que hacíamos todos? Un balazo limpio en la cabeza y acabábamos con otro muerto viviente, u otro sobreviviente? No saben aprovechar nada. ''Cuantas veces después de jalar el gatillo dejábamos los cuerpo así como si nada? ''Son máquinas de matar. Desde el disparo inicial, desde que le revente la cabeza a Franco de un balazo para salvarle la vida a mi mejor amigo, era mucho más fácil. Siempre me dolía jalar el gatillo, era como si una parte de mi se iba con cada bala que impactaba, con cada hoja que se enterraba. Cada día, cada bala, cada cartucho… no soy el mismo, soy una máquina que mata por sus amigos y su hermana. Miré alrededor del cuarto, habían un par de manchas de sangre, como si alguien hubiese recibido un buen golpe en la cara. Entonces seguí buscando. -Oye, Nico. Mira esto.-Dijo Jonathan tendiéndome un mechón de pelo castaño. -No murieron. Las golpearon y se las llevaron. -Al menos a una, las demás deben haber huido. – -Hey! Ustedes, los del cuarto, están cómodos ahí?-Dijo una voz tranquila, mire a Jonathan y preparé el arma salí primero y Jonathan detrás de mí. Habían dos hombres, portando una AKMSU y una Colt Law Enforcement respectivamente.-Por favor no sean estúpidos, dejen las armas en el piso. -Y vos quien sos? Tenes cara de mono.-El hombre hizo una sonrisa torcida. Y miró a Jonathan. El cual soltó el M16, se despojó de su machete y de su pistola. Se acercó a mi oído y susurro. “Es él. El Innombrable.”-Disculpe, usted. -Las armas. Al suelo. Ya.-El hombre tenía una expresión de tranquilidad excesiva, su rostro demostraba haber visto lo peor de la raza humana y haber formado parte de ello. Su rostro me decía que me daría un balazo en la cabeza y lo olvidaría al día siguiente. En su ceja derecha tenía un corte que se la dividía por la mitad. Su pelo negro oscuro contrastaba con su tez blanca. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca, como quien va a la iglesia un domingo. Debía hacer lo que me pedía, sabía que me reventaría el otro ojo de un balazo. Así que tire el Ultimax 100 MK5 al suelo, tire la AK sin balas también, el Causa-Hemorragias y por último la navaja de la pantorrilla. El Innombrable me miró, así que arroje mi pistola y la de repuesto también. –Bien Jonathan, gracias por traerlo hacía la trampa, debió ser Alfredo, pero bueno.-Jonathan me miró sorprendido, realmente todo este tiempo ese muchacho me había llevado hacía una trampa? Qué sentido habría llevar a uno de cuatro? -Nico, yo no… -No importa.- El Innombrable miró a Jonathan y le indico con la mano que se alejara de mi. Entonces, con un gesto obligó a sus hombres a tomar las armas del suelo. Ambos se acercaron, supongo que esperaba intimidarme para que no intentara nada, pero de que servía no intentar nada, ya estaba muerto de todas formas, si incluso podía matar a uno, ya sería una ayuda para Alfredo y su gente.-Agáchate y pone tus… tu mano en tu cabeza.-Asentí con la cabeza y lo hice, logre ver que uno de los hombres portaba un gran cuchillo, iba de su cintura hasta un par de centímetros encima de su rodilla, era un cuchillo tipo Bowie, eran de Argentina, Si lograba sacarlo… Entonces el llego y se agacho para tomar el Causa-Hemorragias, con un movimiento rápido le arrebate el cuchillo de su funda. Y le corte la garganta, vi como no lograba articular palabra y sus ojos perdían luz. Una vez más, un homicidio más. Entonces antes de que él otro sujeto pudiese tener lista su arma le pateé la rodilla, lo obligue a soltar el arma y lo tome por el cuello apretándole mi antebrazo en el cuello. Guarde el Bowie en el cinto, donde solía llevar mi puñal y despoje al soldado de su pistola. Era una 40, una típica de los narcos. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, (desde que degollé al primer hombre, hasta que ahorcaba y amenazaba con volarle la tapa del cráneo al otro) el Innombrable no había cambiado su expresión. Había algo… admiración? Sorpresa? Odio?-Quiero respuestas, claras y sin mentiras. No quiero tener que reventarle la cabeza a este hijo de mil puta.- El Innombrable saco de la parte trasera de su cinto un arma. Una pistola de corto calibre y sin cesar le disparo en la cabeza al hombre degollado.-No vuelvas a sacar el arma.-Dije presionando el cañón de la 40 contra la cabeza del hombre. -No creo que quieras estar en una habitación con un muerto viviente detrás de ti. No eres de las personas que merecen morir así. Solo mírate, tuerto, manco y sin una jodida oreja. Las has pasado malas, verdad?-Me vi tentado a responderle, pero me calle.-Si, yo también, incluso antes de todo esto. Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber, a cambio de una respuesta tuya.-Puse mi dedo sobre el gatillo y comencé a jalarlo.-Por qué ayudas a Alfredo y su grupo de estúpido aun sabiendo que no pueden ganar?-Afloje el gatillo. -Ellos me dieron la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hermana, a mi mejor amigo… no les privaré la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus amigos, a sus novias, sus esposas. Le debo la vida.-Su expresión tranquila y calmada no cambio.-Ahora responde. Donde están ellas?-Hizo una sonrisa torcida.-Sin mentir. -Estan vivas, si es lo que te preocupas, pero no por mucho tiempo, mis hombres acabaran con las cuatro, luego con el pálido satánico y terminarán con el militar. No te vi en el ataque al hospital. Así que debo suponer que Alfredo te encontró por ahí no? No mereces morir, pero bueno. Tú y Alfredo serán mis presas. Han destruido todo mi reino. -Como están mis compañeros? -Carter está dejando moribundo a Alfredo en la otra habitación en este momento, mientras que los otros dos están rehusándose a escapar de la fábrica y se mantienen al borde de la muerte. -Esta es más personal… tu cara indica que has visto lo peor de la humanidad, y que en algún momento lloraste por ellos, luego fuiste parte de ello y por último decidiste olvidarlo. Que fue lo que te hizo ser así?-El Innombrable me miro y su rostro se mostró sorprendido por primera vez. Fue solo un segundo, pero vi tristeza en su expresión, fue algo fugaz y cuando intente volver a captarlo no estaba allí. Volvía a estar calmado. Entonces rápidamente, sacó su pistola y de un balazo acabo con su propio hombre. Lo solté y miré el cuerpo horrorizado, que líder… que persona mataría a alguien de su propio grupo. -Un hombre más, un hombre menos, a nadie le importa. A mí no me importa. De rodillas, suelta la puta arma y deja el cuchillo ahí. Vamos.-Decidí obedecer, esta vez no haría nada. Me encamine contra el cuarto, me arrodille y puse mi mano sobre la cabeza.-No, quiero que me mires.-Así lo hice, dirigí mi ojo directo hacía los inexpresivos de el Innombrable. El caminaba a pasos cortos y precisos hacía mi dirección hasta que saco su espada, parecía una katana, o alguna poronga así, era japonesa. Puso el filo de su hoja en mi cuello y me limité a mirarlo en las rodillas.-Mirame a los putos ojos.-Con su espada levanto mi cabeza hasta que yo le vi los ojos.-Ahora yo hago las preguntas. Vamos a empezar por lo básico. Quien sos? A que grupo perteneces? De donde venís?-Era al pedo mentirle… es decir, nunca podría tocar a Mari. O sí? -Soy Nico, Nico Glielmi. Tengo dieciocho años, más o menos… Soy el líder del grupo apodado Los Rebeldes, oriundo de Argentina. -Bien. Nicolás, como mierda llegaste a República Dominicana? Como llegaste a mi tierra?-Le puso demasiado empeño y énfasis a la palabra “mi”. -Fuimos a México, cinco hombres. Estamos en guerra. Necesitábamos armas y pensamos que sería una buena decisión. El avión se estrelló y aquí estamos. -Donde están las armas? -Se las llevaron, fueron 2 aviones. -Te creo. Ahora.. sabes, voy a lamentar mucho apuñalarte, un guerrero como tú merece ser decapitado. Por favor! Mira tú condición, te falta una mano, un ojo y una maldita oreja, tenes cicatrices en todos lados, incluso tu cara tiene moretones, has pasado por mucha mierda, se te nota, y aun así, no te importo oponerte a mí. Incluso ahora, que estas a punto de morir, arrodillado bajo mi poder y después de ser traicionado te atreves a mirarme con odio.-Sonreí, fue una sonrisa torcida.-Incluso ríes, mierda, voy a lamentar mucho esto, enserio. Un último deseo? Es lo mínimo que mereces. -Sí. Chupame la pija, cocíname un asado y matate.-El Innombrable sonrió y se alejo un poco de mi portando su espada. Era el fin, y esta vez nada me salvaría, no podía hacer nada y simplemente me había resignado a eso… Entonces fue un destello, un grito ahogado y abrí los ojos. -Mierda.-Exclamo el Innombrable abriendo los ojos y retirando rápidamente su espada, la cual estaba clavada en donde antes se hallaba el ombligo de Jonathan. Me había salvado la vida, y ahora su cuerpo caí al suelo con lentitud mientras derramaba un espeso liquido rojo, pero este no estaba putrefacto, este líquido no era asqueroso, no era oscuro, esta sangre salía de alguien con vida que aún tenía mucho por delante. Me arroje hacía él y tome su cabeza en mi brazo manco a la vez que con mi mano le apretaba la herida, entonces sentí algo frío en la nuca. El Innombrable me decapitaría, vi el destello que indicaba que había subido la espada. Y cuando estuvo por bajarla… -Hey, tú. Terminemos esto como hombres.-Alce la vista, Alfredo estaba muy maltratado, sus ropas se hallaban sucias de sangre, de mugre y sudor. Su mano derecha estaba vendada y manchada de sangre, al igual que su hombro. Su aspecto era deplorable, en el pasado, un hombre con ese aspecto me hubiese aterrado y no dudaría en tomar fuerte la mano de mi hermana y mi madre. Pero ahora, eso era normal, incluso quizá, yo tenía peor aspecto que Alfredo. Él me miro preocupado. -Él es Jonathan, me salvo la vida. -Llévatelo, yo me encargo de él. -No te dejare. -No me refería a eso. –Acto seguido, Alfredo le dio un golpe al mejor estilo Mike Tyson en la cara al Innombrable. El cual cayó al suelo y cuando el dominicano se acercó a acabar con su trabajo, pero el Innombrable le dio una patada en el mentón, la cual lo dejo atónito y… en el suelo. Quise ayudarlo, pero debía ayudar a Jonathan. Tome a mi amigo por los brazos y lo aleje. Tome la Ultimax de Alfredo y la colgué en mi hombro, guarde mi pistola y la 40, también me colgué a la espalda el Causa-Hemorragias y guarde el Bowie en mi funda. Saque de mi bolsillo trasero las vendas que me había dado Dave y procedí a vendar la herida de espada. -No… Gastes en mí. -Callate pelotudo. –Dije a la vez que apretaba la venda y procedí a ayudar a Alfredo, le apunte con la 40 al Innombrable, pero teniendo en cuenta como venía la mano, le iba a disparar a Alfredo sin querer. Alfredo estaba pelando con su machete contra la espada del Innombrable, hasta que el golpe arrojo el machete lejos de Alfredo, el cual volteó a buscarlo y el Innombrable le hizo un corte en la espalda. Un estruendo lleno la habitación. Provino de la puerta por la que entramos Jonathan y yo. Al menos había cinco caminantes entrando por allí. Les disparé con la 40 y corrí hacía la puerta para cerrarla. Llegue justo para taparle el paso a otro caminante, cerré la puerta con mi peso, pero no logre hacerlo del todo, puesto que había logrado pasar una mano, con la cual intentaba atraparme. Mientras forcejeaba con la puerta, logre ver como el narco y Alfredo intercambiaban unas palabras a la vez que mi amigo sacaba una gran espada y empezaban a combatir de una forma tan bestial que la fricción creaba chispas. Enfunde mi pistola, no podía más con la puerta. Tome el Causa-Hemorragias y solté la puerta. Dos caminantes entraron por la puerta, decapité a uno con el arma de Van y al otro le di una patada en el pecho que dejaría a cualquier vivo sin aire. Pero este solo cayó al suelo, y cuando hizo amago de levantarse, le pise el cráneo a la vez que lograba cerrar la puerta de madera. Ahora que logre respirar, observe la sala y vi a Alfredo corriendo dentro de la sala donde habían estado las chicas, paso por encima de Jonathan con un salto. Necesitaba algo para trabar la puerta. Observe nervioso el lugar, y note que uno de los caminantes tenía un machete. Me arroje sobre él y trabe la puerta justo a tiempo para impedir el paso de la gran cantidad de caminantes. Puse la 40 en mi bolsillo trasero y levante mi Beretta 92FS y se la arroje a Jonathan.-Reventale la cabeza a lo que pase por esa puerta. Tenes el cargador completo.-Fui en busca de Alfredo y llegue justo a tiempo para ver como el Innombrable atravesaba con su katana a una muchacha de mediados de los veinte, era muy linda, tenía la piel blanca y el pelo castaño, sin duda era el mechón que encontré con Jonathan. Alfredo gritó y se abalanzo contra el narco, a la vez que corría hacía la mujer. La tome entre mis brazos. -Quien… eres? -Soy amigo de Alfredo. Tranquila. Vas a estar bien. Cuál es tu nombre? -Soy… Lussie.-La miré a los ojos, unos bellos ojos claros. -Sos hermosa. Con quien sea que estés, debe ser muy afortunado. -Afortunada… Su nombre es... Evelyn. Llévame con… ella. Por… favor.-Se escuchó un gran sonido metálico y vi como la gran espada mandoble de Al se clavaba en la pared, y con ella el Innombrable. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, era obvio que le dolía y no podía ocultarlo. Entonces se escuchó un estruendo, disparos. Y Al corrió junto a Lussie. Volteé a ver que pasaba y oí que él le decía que ella iba a estar bien. Logré ver como unos 4 caminantes entraban a la habitación, el machete había cedido. -AL! ARROJAME LA KATANA!-Le grite, él así lo hizo, la tome a la vez que él tomaba en sus brazos a Lussie. Corrí y decapite a dos caminantes mientras los otros fueron acabados por Jonathan. Llegue a la puerta y apuñale a uno en la cabeza con la katana, patee a otro al pasillo y trabe la puerta con el sable, ahora debía aguantar. Debía aferrarme a esa esperanza. -Vamos Glielmi, debemos irnos. -Jonathan, crees que puedes caminar?-Dije a la vez que revisaba tener la Ultimax, el Bowie, la 40 y obviamente la Sig-SauerP228. Alfredo estaba desarmado, solo tenía su Beretta sin balas en el bolsillo de atrás. Jonathan asintió con la cabeza. Y se incorporó. Caminando con cierta dificultad, llego a la puerta por la cual había entrado Al. Alfredo caminó apresuradamente con la muchacha en brazos por los pasillos mientras yo intentaba mantenerme al ritmo de Jonathan. No nos cruzamos con caminantes en el trayecto, pero llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba afuera. Asustado por el hecho de no encontrarnos con nadie, miré con mi ojo entrecerrado la luz del sol. Y entonces allí aparecieron, ante nosotros dos coches. Uno era el Challenger, que venía siendo conducido por una mujer rubia, de buenos pechos, su rostro era duro, pero a pesar de eso, era muy hermosa. Por otro lado venía el APC, donde sabía que estaba Van o Dave. Cuando el Challenger se detuvo delante de nosotros, la mujer bajo, vestida solo con una remera fina manchada de sangre. Miro a Lussie y acto seguido me miró a mí, ella me apuntó con una Desert Eagle. Alfredo, dejo a Lussie en el APC a la vez que una chica casi tan hermosa como ella la tomaba en sus brazos. -Alexandra. Él salvo mi vida, varias veces. -Y él la mía.-Dije desafiante mirando a Jonathan.-La mujer no bajo su arma por unos segundos. Pero luego, la enfundo, me miro y me tendió una mano. -Alexandra. -Nico. Nico Glielmi.-Le sonreí, ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente, y fue algo rápido, no era el momento. - Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien amor, ¡¡¡ TRAIGAN VENDAJES, LO QUE SEA, AYUDENME!!!!-Gritaba Evelyn, pero Lussie le tomó por la mejilla, la beso y le dijo unas palabras que todo oímos. - Evelyn…escúchame…eres fuerte, se fuerte…hazlo por mí, promete que lo harás. -Lo seré. Te lo prometo.-Le respondió ella con tristeza. -Te amo. -Yo a ti.-Luego de un último beso, Evelyn miró a Alfredo, este le tendió su Beretta, la cual había recargado, la muchacha apuntó y… entonces la vi, a ella con sus hermosos ojos claros y su hermosa sonrisa, si íbamos a morir juntos, no quería seguir odiándola. Cuando volví a lo que ocurría, vi el cuerpo de Lussie sangrando por la cabeza, ya estaba muerta. Jonathan subió al APC con ayuda de Alexandra. -Debo buscar mis armas, me las deje adentro.-Dijo Alfredo con una seriedad que daba miedo. -No te demores Alfredo. El lugar esta siendo invadido.-Dijo Alexandra mirando alrededor a la vez que mantenía abrazada a Evelyn. -Ustedes vayan, yo volveré. Me iré en el Challenger.-Ellos asintieron y cerraron la puerta a la vez que se alejaban en el vehículo a toda velocidad.-Debías irte con ellos. -No jodas.-Dije a la vez que lo acompañaba adentro, empuñando simplemente la Sig-Sauer. Mientras caminamos, nos encontramos en múltiples ocasiones con caminantes, pero no nos detuvimos lo suficiente. Al traspasar la puerta de la galería, note que algo no iba bien. La puerta estaba abierta y la katana no estaba allí, había un rastro de sangre que iba desde la sala descolorida hasta la puerta, mire por el pasillo y note varios cuerpos muertos. Alfredo tomo su Mateba, el Colt Law Enforcement y su machete. Note que las dos armas de AK, no estaban, el Innombrable se las había llevado. -Tengo que buscarlo. No importa lo que pase. Debo acabar con él.-Dijo mientras recargaba su Mateba y volvía envainando a su mandoble. -Es tarde. Debemos irnos Alfredo, este lugar no tardará en derrumbarse.-Dicho y hecho, se escuchó una explosión y el techo del lugar comenzó a vibrar, era como una lluvia de granadas. Nos miramos y echamos a correr por el camino por el cual vinimos. Ahora sin encontrarnos con caminantes salimos nuevamente a la luz del sol, mientras observábamos como un misil impactaba la fábrica. -Debo matarlo. Tiene gente aún, están armados.-Dijo Alfredo e hizo amague de correr en dirección al origen del misil. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo puse contra el coche. -Alfredo. No te voy a dejar ir solo, estas herido, Lussie acaba de morir, no debes morir tú también, si es necesario lo buscaremos después de organizarnos, hacerlo ahora solo es un plan suicida. Vamos viejo. No quieres esto.-Él me miró y bajo la cabeza. Intentó subir del lado del acompañante, pero se lo impedí.-Dale vos, se me dificulta la palanca de cambio. Después de unos quince minutos de viaje, con el cielo estrellado comenzando a aclararse, decidí hablarle. Su expresión daba miedo, realmente, pero a pesar de todo era un buen tipo. Cuando me dispuse a comenzar una charla, hubo una interferencia en la radio, por lo tanto busque bien la señal. Y si, definitivamente era una voz. -''Jordan, Jordan, hubo una explosión en una fábrica clandestina, en la zona del puerto. Qué hacemos? Cambio '' ''-Investiguen lo que sucedió, si ven un APC maten a todos los involucrados. Y tráiganmelo.-'' Miré a Alfredo. -Quien es Jordan? -No lo sé. Pero, parece que está detrás de nosotros. No?-Esto lo dijo sin mirarme en ningún momento. -Mira, no me voy a meter en tus cosas. Ese sujeto es tu problema, pero… estoy a tu servicio amigo. Te lo debo aún. --No podemos matarlo. Todas las fortificaciones del país se pondrían contra nosotros. Nos matarían a todos. Fallaría de nuevo. -Todos fallamos, todo esto… nadie está listo para liderar, nadie está listo para sobrevivir, nadie está listo para disparar, para apuñalar, para comer y beber poco, para matar. Y una vez que ya te acostumbras a esto… nunca estás listo para volver. No todos volveremos a ser los que éramos antes. Tangline Parte 4 Podremos volver a ser quienes eramos? Categoría:Entradas